Only with You
by mistressbabette51
Summary: Clark takes Lois on a true 'tour' of the galaxy. Another Clois-fest story for you. This one takes place just hours after Clark's big debut as Superman. Warning: mush ahead! Enjoy!


The Prompt/Request: Clark takes Lois on a 'tour' of the galaxy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville; WB Entertainment does, dangit!

A/N: Here's another 'Clois_fest' story for you. It's Smallville's Lois and Clark and I have to say this story was not what I had in mind, especially in light of the prompt I chose. Then, things turned a bit mushy and sweet and then I thought they so deserve this moment. Anyway, things took off from there, and you know they can't keep their hands off each other, well, in my fics anyway! *lol* Clois forever! Please read and review. Thanks, everyone! :D

~o~o~

_Only with You_

_The Daily Planet rooftop several hours after Clark's big debut:_

Lois Lane glanced at her watch. It was nearly midnight, but all she could think about were the past twenty-four hours and all that happened. Clark had actually flown in the air like a shining red and blue beacon of hope and optimism. He had saved the world from Darkseid, rescued the Secretary of Defense on Air Force One, and of course, saved her life yet again in the process. Was there anything that he couldn't do? She really had to wonder about that. He wasn't perfect, but at this particular moment, she had her doubts.

She was waiting for him, and she supposed she'd be spending a lot of time up here from now on waiting for him to come to her. Sighing to herself, she glanced up at the beautiful night sky searching for him. She really couldn't wait to see him, and the fact that she was fifty stories up on top of a skyscraper wouldn't be a problem for him, not anymore.

Suddenly, her cell phone beeped and it was a text from Clark. It said, 'I'm on my way.' And she replied, 'I'll be here.' As she sat down waiting for him, of course, thoughts came into her mind about how their lives would have to change, dramatically, she would imagine. Two jobs wouldn't normally be a problem for most people, but for Clark, it's an entirely different matter altogether. She shook her head as her thoughts wandered back to their 'failed' marriage attempt.

A few minutes later, Clark quietly landed on the rooftop and watched for a moment. Lois was busy texting Oliver hoping that he would find Tess. He texted her back that he had found her, but that she was badly hurt, and that he would text her as soon as he could. Lois was so relieved that he had found her and she knew Tess would be in good hands with Oliver.

Clark watched her for a moment longer then he floated toward her not making a sound. "Lois?"

When Lois heard his voice, her heart literally skipped a beat. It was Clark's voice but somehow different. _How was that possible? _She slowly stood up, closed her eyes for a moment, took a deep breath and turned to face him. She wanted to savor this moment, as slowly she took him in, from his red boots, up his strong caves to his powerful thighs, the narrow waist, the glorious cape floating about his massive shoulders, past the "S" on his chest, and finally to his eyes that seemed to be speaking to her, as if to say, 'Well, what are you waiting for?"

Lois knew he would be a glorious sight to her eyes, but nothing had prepared her for Clark standing there, hands on his hips, in his new costume with the same sweet expression as if they were downstairs in the bullpen. He was still 'her Smallville.' "Clark?" She smiled at him, and then she ran to him, threw her arms around his neck and then she kissed him hard showing him how proud she was of him, and how much she loved him. He kissed her back loving her just as much that it felt like anguish sometimes.

And then before Lois or Clark realized what was happening, they were floating up towards the moon and the stars. Lois felt the wind in her hair and knew they were flying. She wasn't afraid just so very happy, she didn't want this moment to end, not ever. Clark pulled back after a moment, smiled and said, "Hold on." And then they were flying so fast, Lois had to hold on tight for dear life.

~o~o~

_The Fortress of Solitude, minutes later:_

Lois saw the magnificent structure again, but this time it was from the outside not from an inside tunnel passageway as before. It was a beautiful sight to her eyes. "Clark, why did you bring me here? Is everything alright now between you and your parents?" She asked worried about another confrontation between them.

"Everything is great, Lois," Clark responded smiling. "My father and I came to an agreement about my life, so everything is wonderful."

"I'm so happy to hear it, Clark, very happy," she said, relieved to know he had worked everything out with Jor-El.

He set her down in the Fortress, holding her close within his cape. "I brought you here Lois because I know our wedding ceremony was interrupted, and it may take a while before we can get married the way we had planned. We do have a little time now." He paused then turned her to face him. "What would you say to a Kryptonian wedding?"

The idea intrigued her. "A Kryptonian wedding? Were weddings any different on Krypton than here on Earth?"

"No, they weren't, not really. I've learned a lot from the crystals, Lois. It appeared that marriages were pre-arranged on Krypton, from birth actually."

"Is that so? Were you betrothed to someone?" Lois had to ask, still intrigued and just a little jealous.

"I suppose I was, but I didn't see any record of it." He touched her cheek to reassure her. "None of that matters now. I met you, Lois, my soul-mate. You're my betrothed, my one true love." He smiled at her reaction to those words. "So are you game?"

She pulled him close, so very happy. "Of course, I am. I love you, Clark, and if it would make you happy, I'm definitely game."

He hugged her back, then picked her up, and carried her to a special chamber. Soon, they were surrounded on all sides by glass crystals. "The ceremony will begin in a few moments," Clark told her smiling.

They stood side by side as their simulated 'tour of the galaxy' began. Lois gasped as they appeared to be floating in space. The moon and the stars were so close, she felt as if she could reach out and touch them. She did reach up but only encountered air. She smiled enjoying her tour. "Oh, Clark, it's so beautiful. Thank you."

"I knew you would like it," he smiled at the look on her face. Then, the ceremony began.

A voice spoke to them: _It is tradition on Krypton that each couple exchange bracelets of their own design in a color and shade especially chosen for them. Kal-El and Lois, in the name of Rao, please exchange your bracelets._

Clark took out his bracelet from inside his cape and presented it to Lois. He then gave Lois her bracelet to give to him. Lois was shocked. _When had he had time to do all of this?_ The bracelets were lovely, she noted. Not overdone, gold-toned with heart-shaped birthstones which seemed to be playing a romantic duet of bars, both engraved with 'Clark' on one side and 'Lois' on the other. The birthstones were accented with genuine diamonds. Lois loved them, of course.

The voice then said:_ You may now speak your vows_.

Clark went first. "In the name of Rao, I take you, Lois Lane of Earth, as my wife." He put the bracelet on her wrist.

Lois followed suit. "In the name of Rao, I take you, Kal-El of Krypton, as my husband." She put his bracelet on his wrist.

They both smiled and unable to help themselves, they kissed to seal their vows as the voice confirmed their marriage.

~o~o~

Once they had left the chamber, Clark listened carefully to the voices in his head. It was nearly 1:00 am, only an hour since they had left Metropolis. Amazingly, no major incidents had occurred. Since his debut earlier that night, the world seemed to have calmed down a lot. He was truly happy about that; it gave him a chance to spend more time with his wife. In his mind, she was his wife in every way, except one.

He stared into her eyes with a look that sent shivers down her spine. All during the ceremony and their tour, it took everything in her not to throw herself at him. She had no pride or shame where he was concerned. He owned her heart in every way.

Words weren't necessary then, as he took her to his private chamber constructed within moments with help from the crystals, containing a huge bed, heat flowing throughout the chamber, and other amenities Lois found astounding. She stared at the beautiful room still amazed that Clark had found the time to do all of this for her.

As if reading her mind, he spoke to her. "Only you," he whispered and then he leaned down and kissed her, pulling her tightly to him.

She kissed him back and then clothes were removed swiftly, a little desperately each realizing that this time together would have to last them for a while, maybe a long while.

Clark's kisses were enthralling, intoxicating to Lois's mind and her heart. His kisses sent her to their own private world just like this Fortress ... it was theirs now, only theirs.

Soon, they were on the huge bed underneath the satin sheets, kissing and caressing each other. Clark wanted her with a desperation that shocked and thrilled him. He couldn't remember feeling this way, not even their first time together, which had been glorious, but this was something entirely different. They were married now. In his mind, they were one in the old ways of Krypton. She was fated to be his and no one would come between them, no one.

He managed to speak between kisses. "I love you, Lois," he whispered in her ear.

Lois's heart overflowed with love for her husband. "I love you too," she replied, thrilled to be with him like this.

Clark kissed her over and over as he took more of her, kissing her at every possible angle, and Lois couldn't help the pleading sounds coming from her throat. She wanted him with a desperation that almost frightened her. He felt her need as he pulled her tight against him, and suddenly they were kissing desperately, both wishing they could stop time and keep this quiet, private moment together. His lips covered her mouth hungrily. He touched her breasts and nipples, moving down her belly, and into the little hollow where her thighs met hidden places. She groaned as he found that she was moist and ready for him. "You don't have to do anything tonight. Just let me hold you … touch you … discover some of the things that please you."

"Clark, will it always be like this between us?" Lois asked softly, stroking his hair.

"Oh, yes, don't ever doubt it," Clark whispered back. "Here, let me pleasure you." He continued to murmur to her, while he kissed and caressed his way down her body and then his mouth found her. The sight of his dark head between her thighs was a jolt to her senses. The room blurred around them. All she could do was surrender to his demanding mouth, until finally it became too much to bear, and she felt her hips rise of their own accord, as heat moved through her limbs. Her thighs were limp, as he pushed them wide apart, as he entered her, coming home at last.

When Clark touched her, when he was within her, when his arms were around her, there was no world outside. There was only them and the sweet moments only they shared. All too soon, their climaxes rushed to meet them as they clutched each other close, murmuring love words and kissing each other until their heartbeats slowed.

~o~o~

Their time together in the Fortress ended entirely too quickly. Merely an hour later, they were in the air flying back to their apartment. Clark had to leave her side minutes later because of an emergency with a plane on the west coast.

Lois sighed as she watched him from the window as he streaked across the sky. Suddenly, a sonic boom rent the air startling her at first, but then she knew it was him flying faster than the speed of sound. "Incredible," she whispered and smiled to herself.

She then went to bed, crawling inside the sheets on Clark's side of the bed, but it was her memories of their 'marriage' ceremony, the lovely bracelets they exchanged, and of course their beautiful 'wedding night' that replayed in her mind.

Smiling, she held up the bracelet, thinking about him, as she snuggled under the covers falling asleep within moments. But no sooner than her romantic dreams had begun then Clark was there behind her kissing her awake.

Smiling to herself, she turned within his arms, eyes closed and then his mouth closed over hers as if he wanted to devour her. Her arms went around his neck as she returned his kisses and welcomed him home in her own special way.

_The end!_

~o~o~

A/N: Well, I told you there was 'mush,' but I think I managed a little balance. *giggles* I hope you enjoyed it. I'll let you imagine what those bracelets look like. Thanks for reading! Tell me your thoughts. Reviews are love! :D


End file.
